


Mindless Ordinance

by Zayeden



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Future, M/M, Minor Violence, Modern Era, Other, Pain, Past, Time Travel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayeden/pseuds/Zayeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like another world, when you’re zipping through dimensions. Literally, it’s another world. Eren Jaeger, was a Time Traveler. Memory loss is common, unless you fall into the depths of The Lost.  Who do you trust?<br/>'Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Going to be waiting for you. The time is getting closer. Lost. Time. Time. Time. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Eren. Lost. You need to watch out. Watch out. Lost. Getting closer. Eren.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless Ordinance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First fanfiction on this website. Especially for the SnK fandom.  
> I actually haven't been in the world of fanfiction for a long time now. So this is my come back.  
> Note that, this is not related to Doctor Who, in anyway. I do not even watch that.  
> This is coming from my own interests.  
> I'm really bad at grammar but hopefully I've combed through most of it and all the spelling errors.  
> And I do not own any of the characters.

  ** _Waiting_**  


 

_It’s like another world, when you’re zipping through dimensions. **Literally,** it’s another world. You'll get all of these flash backs of what happened in your life. It's quite cruel, really. You'll see people. People that you love, people that you haven’t seen in ages and even people that you miss. Everyone you’ve ever encountered with, you'll see. _

_For instance, remember when that homeless man walked up to you on the street the other day, rattling an old coffee can as he was begging and pleading for some spare change that you could give him? His face might be blurry, but it’s still logged into your memory. Remember that kiss? No, not that one - **the one.** Their lips were so smooth against yours that your whole body shattered, your nerves chilled to the bone and you thought that you were suddenly on fire by it’s intensity? That was a good day, wasn’t it? _

_Looking at him, you wouldn’t think that this kid could possibly have this... **power** to him. But looks weren’t everything. _

_Eren Jaeger, was a Time Traveler._

_Being a time traveler wasn’t as great is it sounds either. Sure, you get to see places you’ve never seen before. Sure, you get thrown into times that other’s have never thought of before but those weren’t really the things that stuck. The things that stuck into your mind, are the people who you’ve come into contact with and shared memories with. Memories are beautiful things. But humans - humans don’t last forever. We all die off someday._ _Sometimes, people die and you won’t know it. Other times, people will die, and you’ll have already seen it coming. Family, friends, lovers, strangers - even sometimes, you might see to your own death as you descend into the Lost. The Lost is the space between times and dimensions. If you start to forget, you start to fall into it and no one has ever found a way to get out of it. Once you're in, you're **never** getting out. You'll be stuck there, alone with nothing but those memories to hold onto and no new ones to make. _

 

* * *

 

 

There was a sharp pinch in his head and suddenly he felt cold, what was this? Eren slowly opened his eyes and in front of him, he saw nothing but white.  It was just snow. Where did he land this time? When you had a power like him, you can't control it most of the time. He wanted to learn how to control it, but no time traveler before him ever knew how to. Most of them just ended up disappearing. Which was more than frightening.

He was under a bridge. Glancing to the side, there was a pile of clothes beside him where he was. At least that was a good answer. He'd been there before. Changing into the clothes quickly, he rubbed his shoulders to try and warm himself. You're stripped away of all you have when you travel - sometimes that is a very good thing, other times it's not, especially depends on where you land. 

Pulling himself up onto his knees, Eren glanced around. Buildings were further away in the distance, there was a lot of trees - this was some place he knew all to well. Home. His hometown. Pushing up off of his knees, he stood up - a little wobbly at first but he managed on his own. 

This was always the bad part, where you were clueless of what day it was, what month and even what year. Never, at first, knowing whether you were in the past, future or present. Mind boggling if you think about it, well it sure was. 

He started walking, he’d try something simple before making the large appearance. Some place where he could tell the time and ask for the date. That wasn't exactly and odd question here in this town. There were drunks stumbling through doors in the mornings from the previous night, _all the time_. Now where was he going to go? The coffee shop, movie theater, grocery store, Post Office? Fumbling through his pockets he found that he didn't exactly have any money, so the Post Office would have to do for now, that way - he could pick up his mail. Entering the Post Office, a woman with glasses behind the counter was filing papers and envelopes. He knew her, but he had to keep quiet. As his eyes centered in on a calender in the far corner, the woman looked up with wide eyes before a smile stretched across her face. 

“Ah, Eren!” She called out, which in turn made the boy jump. By the sound of her voice and the date on the calender, this was definitely back to the present. Finally, it’d been so long - well to him anyway. To the present it'd been maybe a day, when in reality he was probably gone a week in the past. 

“Hello Ms. Zoe,” He tilted his head with a small side smile. Hanji, was that odd type of person who had a tendency of taking her job way to seriously. She was very quirky and up beat most of the time, but definitely an odd one. 

He was about to turn around but Hanji started to rumble through some stacks of papers, “You have one giant heaping stack of mail today, dear.” 

Well that was rather disappointing. “The usual?” He sighed and shrugged, grabbing the stack of envelopes while not bothering to try and make eye contact with the woman. 

She twirled a finger around a lose strand of messy brown hair, “You should wear a hat, it’s cold out there! Might be sunny but be-careful all right?” Something in the air smelled suddenly, it was like it was a different atomosphere around her. Definitely, different. 

Eren’s eyebrow twitched upward and he looked at Hanji for a bit before nodding and putting a smile across his face. He held the envelopes to his chest and salutes with two fingers to his forehead. “O-oh, yeah.. Of course, thank you!” With that, he chuckled and left.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

The stack was about twelve envelopes. They always came from the same anonymous sender. It seemed like some weird prank but somehow - in the midst of it’s weirdness, he sort of liked the letters. It was comforting to know that someone out there cared to send him things like these after all. It was very informative and helping for him as he never knew what he was doing or even who he was. Just all the perks of being a nineteen year old kid, that lived with his sister. He let his arms go limp for a moment - his sister... _Shit_. Mikasa Ackerman, his sister, must have known he was gone. He started to pick up his pace.

Just as he rounded the corner to the apartment, he felt a smack against his forehead and all the envelopes fell out of his grasp and onto the ground. “Hey - what the fuck!” Eren yelled. The person must have been close to the same height as he was. The other who had ran into him was laughing. Wait a minute, the laughing had a strong familiarity. Looking up at the face to match the voice, he relaxed a bit. 

jean Kirschtein leaned down to his eye level, “You’ve always been a damn klutz, Jaeger.” Yep, he was still the same asshole. Nothing changed of course, after all it had only been a technical day. But this asshole, happened to be his boyfriend. **_Surprise!_**

“You’re a dick...” Eren mumbled and started to scramble all the letters together. The other male, snatched a letter out of his grip without even asking for it. “Hey!” 

“Really? You’re still getting these weird-ass secret _love_ letters?” Jean raised an eyebrow and threw it back onto the pile Eren was carrying. “Can’t the Post Office track where the person is sending them from? Or - like, wouldn’t the person leave a return postage stamp and message, so at least I can tell them to bug off.” 

“They’re not.. love letters...” He scoffed.

While Jean was rambling about the anonymous sender, Eren was looking off towards another direction. Something else had caught his attention. A figure, that was a definitely a person, on the opposite side of the street was leaning up against the railing of his own apartment building with a white umbrella shielding over their face and identity. It must have been mid-day, sure the sun was out and but was there really a need for an umbrella? Another oddity of the day.

It almost seemed, as soon as he had noticed the individual, that the person got up and walked off. That was definitely odd. What was someone like that doing at his apartment? Curiosity always killed the cat. He’d never seen that person before. At least not a person with a white umbrella in the middle of winter. “Helloooo?” Eren was still in a trance but his attention was snapped to as he heard Jean calling out to him, “What? Oh.. sorry.. I uh- zoned out a bit..” 

“Obviously..” Jean stared at Eren for a minute. That was an awkward moment. The other didn't even let Eren speak yet as he leaned down pressing his lips against the others. The tension released out of boys body for a split second. That was what he needed, to get his attention back. Jean sure knew how to be an asshole by nature but he still had is clever habits. Eren sighed contently before he moved away from Jean, breaking the kiss. 

“I _really_ need to get back home,” He mumbled and glanced to the side where his residence was across the street. Eren didn’t want to really leave the two-tone haired boy that was his, but he was actually just very wary about public affection. Really, he hadn’t known how to be affectionate too much. Also, the person was still on his mind and he wanted to know if Mikasa at least knew them. 

“Right, right..” Jean nodded and waved his hand dismissively, “I’ll see you later tonight?”

It took Eren a moment to respond but he nodded and leaned forward to what Jean thought was going to be a kiss. He went to lean into it but instead Eren wrapped him in a quick hug and left. “Tch..” The older male shook his head in disapointment and walked off. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren crossed the street, slowly realizing that he was a bit light headed afterall. He glanced down the street again and fumbled for the key - but the key wasn’t in his pockets. There went more money down the drain to get a replacement for the spare. Instead he dialed to the apartment, hoping that Mikasa was home to answer. 

She picked up with a rather hesitated voice that made him worried and his heart started beating faster. “Mikasa!” He called out to her in a harsh whisper and then he changed his voice softer it almost sounded like a whining voice, “Let me in..” 

Mikasa was really the only person that knew, understood and accepted what Eren was. Really she didn't have a choice. Usually, if you were to tell someone that, you know, you randomly disappear through time and space to travel to different dates in the past or future, you’d be locked up in the looney bin. Even Jean didn’t know, but that was because Eren knew him, and he’d just laugh and make fun of it before calling him crazy or something. Being called crazy was something Eren didn’t like in particular. He was not crazy. 

Really, Mikasa was only his adopted sister but they had gotten close enough to leave that term behind. They’d been through some rough times as well, which had only made them grow stronger. The trip was worth it always in the end. 

After walking up the stairs to the second floor, he was greeted - a bit to readily - at the door by Mikasa. She grabbed his face almost automatically as soon as the door closed behind him. “Are you hurt? Where were you? Who did you see? Do you remember? You need to lie down. Are you lightheaded?” 

Their apartment was very simple. The plain ivory white walls, that were dotted every now and then with a picture. There was just a single couch, television, coffee table, lamp and bookshelf. Mikasa was the worker, so just coming from one of them they didn’t have much money. She really helped Eren and he couldn’t be more than thankful for all that she had done for him. For some reason, it felt like she wanted to pay him back for what he had done for her in the past. 

The whirl of questions was usual from the girl, and it made a slight smile appear across his lips and he batted her hands away. “I’m fine Mikasa. Hey, did anyone show up here?” He asked and sat down on the couch glancing back at her. 

That caused her face to flicker from a worried expression into blank expression. Well that was something else too. More oddities, what was with people today?

“No,” She spoke and turned around to clear off the table - she must have been eating. “Why do you ask? Did you see something - something from the past?” 

At that, Eren winced.  Time traveling, was a touchy subject - even when he was home with just Mikasa. “No... ah... it’s nothing nevermind.” He waved a hand and stared down at the coffee table where he had laid all the envelopes down. The raven haired girl seemed to notice. 

“The usual?” She asked. 

“The usual.” Eren replied. 

Opening up the first letter, he raised an eyebrow. Instead of usual brightly script handwriting, this handwriting was sloppy. It was no doubt the same person who’d wrote it, but the paper was wrinkled as if the person writing it, was stressed to hard. His eyes scanned over the words. This wasn’t a normal letter, this seemed to be a list. 

> **_Waiting. Lost. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Lost. Going to be waiting for you.  Time. Time. Lost. Time. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Eren. You need to watch out. Waiting. The time is getting closer. Lost._ **

The words sent chills prickling down his spine and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. This wasn’t like the normal letters that he got from this sender. The other letters, always told him about the history of Time Traveler's. What about the other letters that he recieved? There was still eleven more. Eren ran a hand through his longer brunette hair and frantically started ripping open the letters. 

> **_Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Going to be waiting for you. The time is getting closer. Lost. Time. Time. Time. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Eren. Lost. You need to watch out. Watch out. Getting closer. Lost. Waiting._ **
> 
> **_**_Waiting. Waiting. Watch out. Lost. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Eren. The time is getting closer. Lost. Time. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Eren. Lost. You need to watch out. Watch out. Getting closer. Waiting. Time. G ** _ ** _oing to be waiting for you._**_**_ ** _ **

All the same thing. Each of the twelve envelopes had the same writing on it. Waiting? Lost? Waiting for.. him? Some pages were wrinkled, some he could even say that there was some type of liquid on it. Wine? Juice?...Blood? His eyes widened.  What... was this? 

Something black shot across his vision and he yelped, grabbing the sides of his head. Mikasa yelled something and was by his side, but things were abruptly being silenced by the high pitched muted noise. This was that annoying sound that most people, who'd ever been to close when a loud explosion went off, heard. 

Everything seemed to be spiraling down in slow motion, except for the images that ran in his mind. _Waiting. Lost. Time. Going to be waiting for you,_ Eren. _Eren._ **Eren. _Eren. Eren._** 

 This hurt - it all hurt, sheer head pain. Eren must have been screaming or yelling in some way because Mikasa put her hand over his mouth to muffle him. When he leaned down  onto the arm of the couch, he swore. Something white out of the corner of his eye popped out of no where and his vision started to blur. What the... A small dark figure, carrying a white umbrella. It closed it's umbrella and turned slowly to face Eren. This was the figure that he'd seen... outside against his railing.

"Mikasa..." The boy mumbled out his sisters name just before he blacked out. He didn't even have a chance to read or see the face of the person behind the umbrella. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Ooooh, a little bit of a cliff hanger. Harhar.  
> No, that's not the only Jean/Eren that's going to be in here.  
> This chapter was also really short. The next ones will be a bit longer as I go into more detail.  
> If you guys have any questions, my tumblr is zayeden.tumblr.com  
> Ask box is always open!


End file.
